


Red Midnight

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: vampires au
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 7





	Red Midnight

“Come here, my pet.” Tokiya’s voice is a purr. He had found this man smoking outside. He was dressed nicely, clearly concerned about hygiene and appearance, which was Tokiya’s favorite. When they were clean they tasted better, he thought. And he surely did have a weakness for the pretty ones. 

The man gravitated towards him, and Tokiya puts a hand on his waist, turning him as he goes, to press the man’s back against his chest. One hand winds itself through the man’s pretty orange hair, pulling it away from his neck and getting the man’s head to tilt. Tokiya sinks his teeth into the man’s tan neck, and he feels the man try to pull away- hears the man’s whimper. Tokiya holds him still, but it only takes a few more seconds for the man to relax, and the whimpers turn into a low moan. 

The man must eat spicy food, because Tokiya can taste the edge to his blood. It wasn’t his taste, per say, but beyond the kick, the man tastes better than most. Unfortunately, there’s also a nasty taste that all smokers seemed to have. It was faint- so this man must not smoke often, but it was still there. There’s a nearly intoxicating aftertaste, when Tokiya finally pulls himself away. Unbelievably, the man is still standing.

Tokiya doesn’t kill humans he drinks from. He finds it to be immoral. But very few humans he drinks from manage to stay conscious when he’s done. This one, however, stands, stunned for a few long seconds. He stops Tokiya when he tries to leave, both hands catching on Tokiya’s forearm, his look almost wild. 

“Wait!” 

Tokiya does, watching the man, who seems to lose his confidence after he speaks. He seems to want to ask Tokiya something, but the man doesn’t seem to know _what_ that is. Tokiya watches him, and then sighs. 

Of course, he had chosen this type of human. 

Some humans got hooked on the feeling of being fed from- Tokiya had never dealt with a human like this, but he knew many of them. They often got attached to the creature that fed from them. 

This man was now Tokiya’s responsibility. If Tokiya denied him, he’d likely go search out others to feed on him, and that could be very dangerous, and not only for this man. If another vampire were to turn him, this man would go feral, and that would be entirely Tokiya’s fault for not taking responsibility. 

Tokiya sighs. “Well, come on, then.”

The man goes so easily. Too easily. He follows Tokiya like a lamb, loyal and unquestioning. 

Tokiya knows that the man likely acts nothing like this, normally. He feels terrible, for breaking this man- and even if the man reverts back to his normal self, his addiction to Tokiya and to being fed on likely wouldn’t ever fade. 

Tokiya takes the man to his home. His neighbors don’t question anything as Tokiya leads him inside. The man hesitates towards the entryway of the apartment Tokiya stays in, but he does follow Tokiya’s lead when Tokiya leaves his own shoes by the door. 

“Is this really what you want?” Tokiya’s voice is low and dangerous- completely lacking the charm when he spoke earlier. A voice far more reminiscent of what he really was.

The man nods, and at first, Tokiya doesn’t think he’s going to speak- and then he does. “Please.” There’s almost a panic in his voice. “Please let me stay with you.”

Tokiya’s sigh is drowned out by the click of a tongue. The man does look startled, and both Tokiya and the man’s attention is drawn to the figure on the stairs. A man, just a bit older than Tokiya, is leaning his hip against the railing, his arms crossed. He’s in nothing but sweatpants and his hair is flat and disheveled. Clearly, Tokiya had woken him up. Tokiya glances out the window- he hadn’t realized how close to morning it was already. 

Ranmaru must have just fallen asleep. 

“Really, Toki?” Ranmaru may have used the nickname, but he does certainly sound annoyed. 

“I didn’t have much choice.” Tokiya sighs. “I had already bit him.” This is a third tone that Tokiya is using. His voice is a bit tired, but overall it’s the most sincere. Much less charming or threatening- it’s _casual_. 

“So now you’ve got a blood pet.” Ranmaru grumbles. 

“It’s better than the alternative.” Tokiya shoots back defensively. “Unless you’d _like_ a feral running around town. We’ve just got rid of the last one.”

Ranmaru scoffs, but then scowls. “Then you can leave _him_ in the guest room, and _you_ can sleep on the couch.”

Tokiya sighs, under his breath, but his face changes as he turns gracefully, climbing a few stairs to be just a bit below Ranmaru, holding onto his wrists and giving his most charming smile, his chest pressing to Ranmaru’s and his voice lowering. His voice is so low that the man behind him can’t hear what he says. “You know you’re irreplaceable and I love you.”

“And you know you’re still sleepin’ on the couch.” Ranmaru doesn’t fall for Tokiya’s charm, and his final declaration isn’t quiet. 

Tokiya sighs, but he takes steps down the stairs. He expects Ranmaru to go back upstairs, but something keeps Ranmaru in his spot. 

“I’ll show you to your room.” Tokiya says quietly to the man. 

The pretty man certainly doesn’t seem _comfortable_ , but both he and Tokiya know that it’s going to take much more than a bit of discomfort to convince him to leave. 

“I’ll go out tomorrow night to get you human food. I can’t digest it, and the man you just met, Ranmaru, isn’t human either. Will you be fine until then?”

“Of course.” The man says quickly. 

Tokiya pauses, realizing something, and rubs the back of his neck, almost a bit awkwardly. “Perhaps later down the line I can let you out during the day. I’d… prefer you to stay inside for the first while. People leaving and entering while we sleep…”

“I understand.” This response is just as immediate as the last. “I would never want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“I’ll explain more of your position tomorrow night, because morning is going to come soon, and it’s unpleasant to deal with, even inside.”

The man nods obediently. They had been stopped in front of a door for a moment now, and Tokiya finally reaches out to open it. “I would have set up the room better for company- but neither Ranmaru or I are necessarily the type for _blood pets_.” Tokiya’s voice is a bit dry. He sees the man shift, clearly full of questions but unwilling to upset Tokiya. “For tonight, it should work.”

The man bows his head. “Thank you.” He hesitates, a nearly longing look in his eyes as he watches Tokiya before he slips into the room. Tokiya closes it after him. 

He _almost_ recognized that look. Ranmaru gave him that look, sometimes- but far less desperately. This man’s feelings were forced upon him, whereas Ranmaru’s had grown. And it certainly wasn’t easy. 

Tokiya had taken this man in for reasons of concern _purely_. He may have been trying to convince Ranmaru to not force him onto the couch - mostly because it was uncomfortable. They had curtains over every window, but none quite as dark as the ones in their bedroom. It wasn’t _painful_ , but it did make sleeping harder. But the living room was certainly not the only reason that he had tried to sweet talk Ranmaru. 

Tokiya would never put anyone above Ranmaru. Especially not a human. 

Tokiya was just softer than he acted, and he couldn’t bring himself to let this man ruin his life because of Tokiya. Tokiya wanted to train him. He wanted to train this man to be his old self, and to live in the day time as he used to. Tokiya wasn’t naive enough to ever let the man go- because if he forced this man out of the nest, per say, he would simply find another vampire who may be less kind. 

And that would all rest on Tokiya. Tokiya was already enough of a monster as it was.

When he reenters the living room, Ranmaru is still on the stairs. 

“C’mon.” 

Tokiya raises his eyebrow. “I thought I was banished to the couch.”

“You should be.” Ranmaru grumbles. “But I really don’t like the idea ‘a you sleepin’ down 'ere alone with a stranger in the guest room. He could be a fuckin’ hunter, Toki.”

“I doubt it. Why wouldn’t a hunter finish me off in the alley when he had me alone?”

“Well, you led him 't more.”

That one hurt, and it shows on Tokiya’s face. Tokiya’s jaw tightens. “I think I will sleep on the couch. If you’re worried, then lock your door.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Ranmaru gives a frustrated groan, finally moving downstairs. “I don’t think you’re stupid, and I don’t think you’re tryin’ ‘t get either of us killed. I think you’re too nice. A lot nicer than you think you are. ‘N there are people that wanna use that.”

“I don’t think that’s what this is, Ran. He shouldn’t have kept consciousness after I fed on him, if he were just a hunter.”

Ranmaru sighs, and his eyes flicker to the window. Even through the curtain, it’s clear that the sun is beginning to rise. “We need ‘t get to bed. We can talk about this more tomorrow, alright?”

Tokiya sighs. “Alright.”

Tokiya does follow Ranmaru upstairs- partly because he _really_ doesn’t want to sleep on the couch, and partly because Ranmaru clearly wasn’t actually going to let him sleep there, anyways. 

Tokiya understood. 

The man wasn’t looking at Ranmaru the way he was looking at Tokiya. Like an abused puppy, taken in by a caring owner. 

Not that the man could possibly know that Tokiya wouldn’t just use him. Tokiya, unfortunately, doesn’t believe that the man cares. It was a sick idolization, and Tokiya really didn’t like seeing it. But there was no logic in this- and if he were to convince this man that he were wrong, it could only have disastrous results. 

Ranmaru clearly still isn’t very happy with Tokiya- because he sleeps with his back to Tokiya. 

But in that same sense, it’s clear that Ranmaru is still worried, because Tokiya feels Ranmaru’s back pressed against his own. 

Tokiya doesn’t fall asleep easily. At one point, he tries to get up, but Ranmaru grabs his wrist and pulls him back down. When Tokiya goes back down, he chooses to press his forehead between Ranmaru’s shoulder blades, curling around him. Ranmaru sighs, but he keeps his hold on Tokiya’s wrist. 

Tokiya isn’t sure that he even really had slept, when the day is over, but he pulls himself together. He has questions to answer- from everyone. And Ranmaru is planning to take his turn first. 

“What’s your plan with the kid?”

“I plan to keep him.” Ranmaru makes a face, and Tokiya takes his hand. “It’s different, Ran.” Tokiya’s voice is so soft. “He isn’t like you.”

Ranmaru had been a blood pet, once upon a time. 

He wasn’t like the man Tokiya has downstairs. The man that followed Tokiya home was one of the rare ones that got addicted to being fed from- addicted to their vampire. Ranmaru had been less of a pet and more of a slave. He hadn’t enjoyed the act of being fed upon, but he was kept nonetheless. 

Tokiya had been the one to change Ranmaru. Ranmaru had stuck with him, after that, though he was distrustful for a very long time, and rightfully so. Tokiya had never mistreated him- acting at first as a patient mentor, and then later, as a lover. 

Tokiya had changed Ranmaru to save him- but he really did love Ranmaru _now_. And selfishly, he feels it was worth it. 

He may have taken Ranmaru’s life in technicality, but his life had been taken long before that. 

“He likes it. Not in any kind of healthy or sane way- but it’s the way he happened to be made. I didn’t trick him into following me. There were no threats, or persuasion. He’s not being forcibly held- and should he ask to leave I would let him. But for now, as long as he chooses to stay, I do plan to feed from him. And when we get in a schedule, and I’m sure he’s alright to trust- I’ll start trying to convince him to return to his normal life during the day, and sleep here. We can feed early evening, and he can sleep through the night.”

“What makes you think I wouldn’t just suck ‘im dry?” Ranmaru’s voice is flat. Tokiya’s hand lifts to Ranmaru’s cheek.

“Because I know that you have far more empathy for this man than you’re letting on. If you were really going to kill him, he wouldn’t be downstairs right now.” Tokiya’s thumb strokes over Ranmaru’s cheekbone, and his eyebrows furrow. “Ran, I’m sorry. I…” Tokiya sighs, his eyes closing. “I couldn’t just leave him. Not when it was my fault. And not when it would be my fault if he ruined his life, trying to find a fix.”

“That’s why y’don’t drink from strangers on the street, Toki.” Ranmaru’s voice is aggravated. “There ‘r how many fuckin’ spots set up, with safe humans ‘t drink from?”

Tokiya sighs. “I know.” Tokiya’s eyes open, staring directly into Ranmaru’s. “I don’t want to send him onto the streets. I don’t want him to turn into a feral, or get abused by a different vampire. But if you don’t want him here, Ran, he won’t stay.”

“Are y’really puttin’ this on me?” Ranmaru’s eyes narrow, and Tokiya lets out a huff, his eyebrows furrowing. 

“That’s not what I was trying to do.” Tokiya’s jaw grits, finally letting his hand drop from Ranmaru’s face. “I’ll set up the couch. That’s where I’m sleeping tonight.”

Tokiya slips out of the bed, and he can feel Ranmaru’s glare follow him out of the room until he closes the door. He’d stop by the room again later, because he was going to leave the house- but first he had to speak to his visitor.

Tokiya’s frustration shouldn’t come through the way it does- but it aggravated him, to be misunderstood. He knew that this wasn’t an easy situation for Ranmaru. Anything involving blood pets wasn’t- and Tokiya didn’t want Ranmaru to be reminded of his past because of the man’s presence. But Tokiya’s motives behind his offer wasn’t to evade responsibility; it was because he wanted to put Ranmaru first.

Tokiya knocks on the door to the man’s temporary room, and he thinks he hears the boy stumble over himself in his rush to open the door for Tokiya. Tokiya doesn’t address it. “Can I enter?” 

The man nods, stepping back, away from the door- his pretty blue eyes following Tokiya’s movements. His hair has been pulled up into a ponytail. 

“Did you need to feed?” The man’s voice is soft. 

The answer is yes- but Tokiya shakes his head. He’s upset after the way he had finished his discussion with Ranmaru, and he could sometimes lose control when he fed while he was upset. He’d hate for this man to take the repercussions of Tokiya’s emotions. “I’m here to answer questions that I’m sure you have.” Tokiya’s hands rest at his side, his posture stiff. “It should only take a moment.” 

The man nods. He isn’t hesitant with his questions- and Tokiya wonders if his personality may be coming back to him. “What is your name?”

“Tokiya.”

The man nods. “I’m Ren.” He pauses, not out of nervousness, but out of thought. “...What am I, exactly?”

“A blood pet.” Tokiya isn’t sure if he had already brought up the phrase, but it wasn’t a common one among humans. “What that means is that you’re here for me to feed from you. Some humans are special- and they develop an… obsession, with a vampire that feeds from them, and from the act of feeding. Though, if you stay, it’s likely you’d be fed on from the other man living here, too.” This time- an almost anxious look crosses Ren’s face. Tokiya’s words don’t speed up, but he does address it. “The other man, Ranmaru, is my partner. He’s the only other vampire that ever comes into this house- but unless he isn’t interested in feeding from you, it is one of my requirements of you, as my blood pet.” When Ren’s expression doesn’t change, Tokiya tries another tactic. “I understand that you believe there’s something special about _me_ , but that isn’t necessarily true. The vampire doesn’t matter- it’s the act of feeding that your body craves. You may not attach yourself to Ranmaru the way you have to me, but it wouldn’t be an unpleasant feeling.”

Ren’s silence stretches on for a few seconds, and his nod is hesitant. “If that’s what you would like me to do.”

“It is.” 

Ren is silent for another long moment. “I’m sure there should be a million questions I should ask… but I can’t think of any.”

“It’s not a normal situation.” Tokiya nods. “If you wouldn’t like to be a blood pet- you’re free to return to your home. If you would, I do have a few rules.”

“I want to.” Ren’s response comes quickly. “I would like to.” His repetition is a bit calmer, the second time. 

“I’ve already stated my first rule. If Ranmaru wants to feed, you’re to let him. But on that note, he’ll be the only one I share you with. Nod if you understand.” Ren nods. “My next rule is that there will be no more smoking.” Tokiya’s nose wrinkles in disgust. “It’s unhealthy, and it tastes terrible.” 

“You can taste it?” Ren seems surprised. 

Tokiya nods. “Beyond the disgusting, smoky aftertaste- your blood tastes delicious. Part of what makes you… _obsessive_ , also makes you more desirable. You taste better than most humans do.” Tokiya pauses, to ensure that Ren is done. “But that’s my rule. No smoking. If you drink, don’t do it on nights I feed from you, or wait until I’m done. Vampires are particularly sensitive to substances like that. It’s like a spiked drink.” Ren nods. “No guests. If you want to visit others, that isn’t a problem, but you’re not to bring anyone over here.” Another nod. “For now, I’d prefer that you only leave at night, if you have to leave. So that you can let me or Ranmaru know that you’re leaving. Eventually, I may be alright with you leaving during the day, but for now, if you want to be out during the day, I ask that you leave before Ranmaru and I are asleep, and don’t return until dark.” Ren nods. “I’d like you to repeat my rules.”

“I’m to be your and Ranmaru’s blood pet.” Ren’s voice is quiet. This is clearly his least favorite rule, but he doesn’t want to upset Tokiya. “No smoking or drinking, no guests, and I’m to let you know if I leave.”

Tokiya nods. “Good. I’m going out tonight, so I’ll pick you up food.” Tokiya turns, and then glances back at Ren before he leaves. “There is one last rule, though I hope this is an unnecessary reminder. I do expect a basic level of cleanliness. Unhygienic humans are horrible to feed on.” Ren nods. “I’ll find you clothes, then.” Tokiya could certainly part with some of his. 

“Thank you.” Ren says softly. There’s an almost admiring look in his eyes that makes Tokiya sigh- but he tilts his head and exits the room.

Tokiya makes his way to his shared bedroom, simply planning to grab a few outfits and to get dressed. 

“‘N just where ‘r you goin’?” Ranmaru’s question is gruff. His eyes had landed on Tokiya the moment he walked in the room, but his expression hardened when he saw Tokiya getting dressed. 

“Out.” Tokiya says shortly. 

“Out _where_?”

“Out.” Tokiya’s voice is firm. “I’m a fully grown vampire, Ran. I can handle myself.”

“‘N what does that have ‘t do with tellin’ me where you’re goin’?”

Tokiya lets out a short exhale through his nose. “I’m not entirely sure of my entire itinerary yet, but I am picking up some food items. After all- Ren, the man downstairs, won’t last long without something.”

“I’ll go.” Ranmaru offers gruffly, standing. “You can’t pick human food for shit.”

Ranmaru had, at one point long ago, been a chef. Tokiya had been a vampire for so long that he didn’t remember any of his life before it. He couldn’t remember a time when he last ate human food, either. So Ranmaru _was_ right. Tokiya wasn’t skilled at picking ingredients. 

“I can handle it, unless you’d like to go by yourself. That was only one stop I was going to make.”

“Then where ‘r the others?”

“I haven’t figured it out yet.” 

Ranmaru’s jaw tightens. “Then why don’t y’come with me ‘t get food, ‘n I won’t stop you if ya leave after, Mr. _full grown vampire_.” 

Tokiya clicks his tongue at Ranmaru’s sarcasm, but he relents. “Fine.”

Ranmaru gets dressed, though he’s fairly dressed down compared to his normal clothing. It does reassure Tokiya that he really isn’t going to accompany Tokiya all night. 

Good. 

If things went poorly, he didn’t need Ranmaru there to stop him. 

For the most part- Tokiya liked to keep a small shred of humanity. He didn’t want to be a monster- at least not all of the time. It was, however, unavoidable at times. Because what else is a creature that survives off of human blood if not a monster. Ranmaru doesn’t get that. 

Tokiya loved that about him. Ranmaru’s past kept him more human than monster. Ranmaru was the reason that they had blood packs in their fridge, and money that they legally obtained in their bank account- from Ranmaru’s part-time job as a DJ at a club. Tokiya hadn’t worked in years. 

Ranmaru grabs Tokiya’s hand, when they exit the house, and Tokiya doesn’t pull his away. Tokiya notices Ranmaru’s frown, but he doesn’t ask about it- because they’ve already fought enough tonight. They usually got along better, but Ren had created some strain. 

Tokiya felt that he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He didn’t want to upset Ranmaru, but he didn’t want to damn Ren worse than he already had. Which leaves him stuck with the only obvious solution. Keeping Ren and struggling through a rough patch in his relationship. He could only hope that he and Ranmaru could fix whatever mess he makes.

“D’ya even know what he likes?” 

“It seems like he eats spicy food. I tasted it on him last night. Other than that, I’m afraid I didn’t ask.”

Ranmaru grunts. It’s not much to work with. 

They spend five minutes walking, and twenty minutes shopping. Ranmaru makes Tokiya walk back with him to help carry bags, but he takes the bags from Tokiya before he goes inside. His voice is gruff. 

“‘M goin’ ‘t bed early. If you’re plannin’ ‘t join me, be back by four.”

“We’ll see.” 

Ranmaru’s jaw tightens, but he enters the apartment without another word. Tokiya closes it behind Ranmaru. 

Tokiya wanders around for some time, though he curses himself, realizing he had forgotten to give Ren any new clothes. He’d just have to remember later. 

Tokiya stops, sniffing the air as he passes a small area between two buildings, next to a dumpster of a restaurant. He can smell blood. He trails into the alley, and he notices that there are two people, one of them unconscious, and both of them stick thin. Combined, they should be alright for a meal. 

It’s easy work. Too easy. It isn’t until Tokiya is leaving the alley, zipping up his jacket to hide the spots of blood that had gotten onto his light blue shirt, that he realizes his mistake. 

He had eluded to Ren that alcohol came through in blood- and it was true. If a human was drunk, and a vampire fed from them, if the vampire drank enough, they’d get drunk, too. Regular alcohol wouldn’t affect a vampire- but their bodies could process it through the blood. 

Unfortunately, the same could be said about narcotics. Tokiya can feel the unpleasant feeling already creeping through his body- and he swears under his breath. 

It shouldn’t be affecting him this much. He’s swaying on his feet already, and his mind is getting foggy. It takes him a long moment to realize that both humans must have been high, and he had _drained_ them.

He sits in the alley, trying to wait it out. He thinks he even falls asleep, but when he wakes up, he’s still in just as bad of a shape.

He had messed around with alcohol, sure, but drugs were something Tokiya stayed away from. If he had been less distracted, and in a better mindset tonight, he would have noticed the strange taste early enough to keep himself from getting the full force of it.

In other words- Tokiya was an idiot.

Tokiya fumbles with his phone, taking it out and looking at the time. It was thirty minutes past four. How long had he been out? It was only eleven when he had split off from Ranmaru. 

Tokiya glances at the sky. It was still dark- but he couldn’t walk. And he certainly couldn’t walk far enough to get home. But the alley was fairly shady. He could wait it out. 

Ranmaru would kill him, if he found that Tokiya wasn’t home at all. He was likely already irritated that Tokiya wasn’t home yet.

Tokiya risks the call, and right before he’s given up, Ranmaru picks up the phone. 

Irritated isn’t a strong enough word. This is the second night in a row that Tokiya has woken him up. Ranmaru doesn’t speak, beyond a grunt. 

“Sorry to call late.” Tokiya mumbles. His head was still too fuzzy. “I’m not coming home tonight.”

“ _What?_ ” Tokiya can almost visualize Ranmaru’s eyes narrow. 

“Relax.” If Tokiya could think straighter, he would know that _that_ wasn’t the right thing to say to Ranmaru right now. “I’ll be home tomorrow night.”

“Where are you?”

“Somewhere fine for tonight.”

“ _Where are you_ , Tokiya?”

Tokiya sighs. Ranmaru had reached his limit with Tokiya. 

“I’m tucked away in an alley. I’ve made some lovely friends.”

“What alley, Tokiya?”

“It’s the one next to that bento restaurant. It’s not all that far. I’ll be home tomorrow night.”

“No, you’re gonna be home tonight. If you won’t walk home, I’ll come fuckin’ get you.”

Tokiya lets out a long sigh. He forces himself up, using the wall, and manages to get himself to his feet. “Ah, I might get stopped.” Tokiya stumbles forward, narrowly avoiding a head dive straight to the ground. 

“Are you _drunk_?”

Tokiya’s lips curl upwards at a corner. “Worse.”

“Just fucking stay there.” Ranmaru definitely sounds angry. 

So much for fixable, Tokiya guesses. But he hadn’t meant to get himself this bad. He wonders if Ranmaru will believe that.

Ranmaru had barely gotten dressed, in his sweatpants and a hoodie that makes it clear he has nothing underneath it, when he finds Tokiya. Tokiya’s phone is still pressed to his ear- despite that fact that Ranmaru had hung up moments ago. Time was passing very slowly. 

Ranmaru is fast to grab Tokiya’s wrist, pulling him with him. It doesn’t last long, because Tokiya’s feet don’t move, and Ranmaru turns around, his expression dangerous. Finally, he slings Tokiya over his shoulder. He’s silent- but his anger speaks volumes. 

Maybe Tokiya shouldn’t have called Ranmaru. 

Ranmaru enters the house, and Tokiya notices Ren, hovering just further in the hallway, out of his door enough to see Tokiya before Ranmaru carries Tokiya upstairs. Tokiya lands on the bed when Ranmaru drops him there. Ranmaru shuts the door, slamming it a bit, taking off his sweatshirt far too aggressively. He forces Tokiya back up, to pull him into the bathroom. Tokiya lands on his knees in front of the toilet, confused, at first- until Ranmaru forces Tokiya’s mouth open and presses two fingers to the back of his throat. 

Tokiya throws up some of the blood that he had eaten earlier- but not nearly enough to help anything. The narcotics were too far into his body at this point. 

Tokiya looks at Ren with an almost child-like expression. Something you’d see from a dog who had just gotten yelled at but couldn’t understand why. 

“I can’t even talk ‘t you when you’re like this.” Ranmaru scowls. “Doubt you’ll fuckin’ remember anything from tonight.” Ranmaru grabs a bundle of toilet paper, wiping Tokiya’s mouth before he tosses it in the toilet and flushes. Tokiya watches the blood tinted water go down the drain with a type of fixation. Ranmaru pulls Tokiya back up by the arm, and Tokiya stumbles after him. Ranmaru strips him down to his underwear, ripping back the covers and getting Tokiya onto the bed just before he sets him down. He tucks Tokiya in, moving to the door to lock it. Tokiya wonders if it were to keep Tokiya in, or to keep Ren out. 

But why would Ren try to enter their room?

“Wasn’t I supposed to sleep on the couch?” Tokiya mumbles, genuinely confused. The deadpanned look Ranmaru gives him isn’t enough of an answer right now. Tokiya tries to sit up. Ranmaru had almost been on his side of the bed. His knee lands on his side, his hand pressing down on the center of Tokiya’s chest and forcing him down. 

“Go to sleep, Tokiya.” There’s a very dangerous tone to Ranmaru’s voice that gets through to Tokiya, even in this state. 

It’s very shortly after Ranmaru has turned off the lights and has crawled into bed when Tokiya begins to feel cold, and he starts shivering, violently enough to make his teeth chatter. 

Ranmaru had been facing away from him, but he gives an exasperated huff when Tokiya’s symptoms start. When they don’t fade, Ranmaru turns to pull Tokiya closer. Tokiya and Ranmaru both ran cold- but right now, Ranmaru felt warm, and Tokiya manages to pull himself closer. 

If Tokiya were sober- he’d realize how worried Ranmaru was, under the layer of anger. 

But he’s not. 

Ranmaru is exhausted, but he stays awake until Tokiya falls asleep, and even when Tokiya’s shaking slows, Ranmaru doesn’t let go of him. When Tokiya wakes up, he’s disoriented, and still being held tightly by Ranmaru. 

“Ran?” Tokiya’s voice is hoarse, and his throat feels sore. Last night was a complete blur- but the last thing he clearly remembers are the two humans in the alley. He can only imagine what followed that.

“Shut up.” Ranmaru grumbles. Despite Tokiya being awake, he’s still holding Tokiya tightly. “We’ve got a lot ‘ta fuckin’ talk about, but you sound like shit. ‘M gonna go bring that Ren kid in here. You’re fuckin’ lucky I don’t just bring you a blood pack.” When Ranmaru goes to slip away from Tokiya, Tokiya reaches out, to catch Ranmaru’s wrist, and at first, Ranmaru looks cautious. 

“I… I feel really sick, Ran.” Tokiya admits quietly, his expression miserable. Ranmaru’s face softens. He sits back on the bed, petting through Tokiya’s hair. 

“I know, babe. I think you’ll feel better with some clean blood in ya.”

This was the softest Ranmaru’s voice had gotten in the past few nights. It was a tone Tokiya didn’t hear very often- and it usually only happened when Tokiya was unwell, or upset. If Tokiya didn’t know better, he’d think that Ranmaru _enjoyed_ it, when Tokiya didn’t feel well. 

“‘M gonna be right back.” Ranmaru promises. “Just gonna bring Ren up ‘ere ‘n we’ll get you taken care of.”

Tokiya gives a weak nod, but Ranmaru takes another second, before his hand leaves Tokiya’s hair. Ranmaru isn’t gone from the room for more than a few minutes, and Ren looks alarmed and worried before he’s even entered. Ren heads to the side of Tokiya’s bed- too concerned about Tokiya to worry about Ranmaru. 

Ren kneels down, and Tokiya watches him, almost tiredly. His expression is the softest that Ren has ever seen it be- with all of Tokiya’s act having dropped completely. 

Maybe that’s what Ranmaru really liked, about when Tokiya wasn’t well. 

Ren’s hands move, to pull back his hair, securing it with an elastic he had around his wrist to keep it away from his neck. Tokiya idly notices that Ren is wearing some of Tokiya’s old clothes- clothes he didn’t often wear. Ranmaru must have gotten them for him. 

Ren smells clean, which is always a nice thing. If he weren’t a consistent smoker, which Tokiya wasn’t sure if Ren was or wasn’t, the taste may even be gone by now. Tokiya doesn’t feel strong enough to even push himself up right now. Tokiya glances towards Ranmaru, not sitting up, and Ranmaru sighs. “Here.” Ranmaru’s voice is gruff, but he moves to sit in the bed, pulling Tokiya back, towards the middle. He looks at Ren. “Lay down next ‘t him in the bed. It’ll be ‘n easier way fer him ‘t feed right now.”

Ren nods. Tokiya would expect him to be hesitant- but he isn’t at all. He wonders if it’s the blood curse, Ren’s personality showing through, or maybe a bit of both. Ren slides into the bed next to Tokiya, and Tokiya shifts closer, his nose bumping into Ren’s neck before he tilts his head up. It wasn’t _easy_ to feed, lying down, but it was easier than sitting up right now. Ranmaru’s hand never leaves Tokiya’s waist. 

This feeding is clumsy, and not nearly as graceful as his first was. But his teeth sink into Ren’s neck, and after only a second of visible discomfort, Ren’s eyes flutter closed. 

It feels like drinking fresh water after days of drinking salt water. 

“Careful babe.” Ranmaru mutters, pulling gently to get Tokiya to let go of Ren. Ren is still conscious, but he does look dazed. Ranmaru watches his face. “Y’really weren’t kidding.” His comment is clearly made to himself. 

Even as tired and sick as Tokiya feels, he knows what Ranmaru means. Tokiya had fed more than he should- though it should be alright, so long as Ren isn’t fed from again tonight. But any normal human would not have kept conscious after such a long feeding. 

Tokiya was glad he hadn’t drained Ren. He certainly wouldn’t have meant to- but Ren’s blood was dangerously delicious right now, and it soothed Tokiya’s throat, and the terrible feeling in his stomach. 

Ranmaru’s hand rubs over Tokiya’s stomach. “If y’need more, I’ll bring up a pack when I bring him back ‘t his room, but the kid needs a break.”

Tokiya nods. He lowers his head to the pillow, watching Ren’s face. His eyes hadn’t opened, but it was clear he was awake and just in a happy daze. He must be exhausted. Tokiya had taken more than he meant to. 

Tokiya reaches out, gently, wiping a droplet of blood from the bite wound. His mumble is hardly audible. “I’m sorry.”

Ren’s eyes flutter open, but he smiles at Tokiya. “I’m alright.” He assures. “Did I help?”

“Yes.” Tokiya affirms, in a surprisingly gentle voice. “Immensely.”

“Then I’m glad.” Ren hums. 

Tokiya almost expects Ranmaru to escort Ren back immediately, but Ranmaru waits until Ren seems to have regained himself a bit. “You ready ‘t go back, Ren?”

Ren nods, and sits up. He gives Tokiya one last, soft smile- but Tokiya must not look great, because there’s worry in the expression. He follows Ranmaru out of the room. Ranmaru is only gone for a few moments, but he’s carrying a blood pack in his hands when he returns. 

His worry isn’t well hidden, either, when Tokiya’s eyes fix on it. He still hands it to Tokiya, who stares at it. Ranmaru helps him sit up. 

Tokiya didn’t drink from blood packs. He thought they tasted stale, and he wasn’t concerned about accidentally killing someone to get his blood- but Ranmaru didn’t like feeding from people. After all, in Ranmaru’s experience, he knew that not all humans enjoyed the feeling of being fed on. And Tokiya thinks that Ranmaru would be angry with himself, if he accidentally killed someone. He didn’t view human life the same way as Tokiya did- because while Tokiya didn’t think that everyone was expendable… what was a few humans, in the scheme of things? He rarely frenzied the way he did last night. 

Ranmaru takes the pack from Tokiya. “Y’open the top, babe, ‘n just drink it like that. Y’don’t bite in ‘ta it the way you do people.” Ranmaru opens it for him, before handing it back- and Tokiya is only hesitant in drinking it at first, until he gets the hang of it. Ranmaru has to stop Tokiya from downing the entire thing in one go. “Breathe, babe. You’re gonna make yourself sick.”

It wasn’t as good as Ren, but it still quenched the problem areas he hadn’t gotten rid of. And, admittedly, it didn’t taste quite as bad as he thought it would.

“We need ‘t talk, Toki.” Ranmaru sighs. “What happened last night?”

“I don’t really remember most of it.” Tokiya admits quietly, watching the bag he’s cradling in his hands. It’s still half full, but he doesn’t return to drinking it yet. “After I left, I found two humans in an alley- Originally I thought homeless, but now I’m guessing alcoholics, or addicts.”

“Addicts.” Ranmaru comments gruffly. “Y’weren’t drunk when I found you last night.” Ranmaru sighs, before Tokiya continues. “I shouldn’t ‘a let you go alone.”

“I wouldn’t have let you come with me.” Tokiya says quietly. 

“Toki, back when I was human I remember you refusin’ ‘t drink from me because they didn’t keep me clean enough.” Ranmaru huffs. “If I knew you were upset enough ‘t drink from people sittin’ by a dumpster, you wouldn’t ‘a had a choice.” Ranmaru gets silent for a second, his eyes closing as he sighs. “They’re dead. Aren’t they?”

“They are.” Tokiya’s voice is a whisper. He never told Ranmaru when he went too far- but that didn’t mean that Ranmaru didn’t know. 

Ranmaru’s hands run over his face. “‘M gonna be really fuckin’ real here right now, Toki.” Ranmaru watches Tokiya’s face, his eyes landing on Tokiya’s and not moving. “I’m sick ‘a you actin’ like you’re all high ‘n mighty ‘n untouchable. I know you’ve been a vampire for a really fuckin’ long time- ‘n obviously you’re way older ‘n I am. But experience ‘n common fuckin’ sense aren’t the same thing, Tokiya. You’re _not_ right all the time. I’m sick ‘a you brushing off what I say. You make really bad decisions, ‘n you ignore me when I try ‘t keep you from makin’ ‘em.” Ranmaru’s face falls, looking at Tokiya with an expression that makes Tokiya’s chest constrict. “ _Rely on me_ , Tokiya. What’s the point of havin’ me as a partner if you never even _listen_ to me? I’m on your side, ‘n sometimes I don’t think you believe that. ‘N this isn’t because ‘a Ren, either. Ren was the catalyst. This ‘s been goin’ on for a long time, Toki, ‘n it was fine when I really didn’t know what I was doin’. That hasn’t been the case in _years_ , babe. I hate the hard-ass, ‘I know what ‘m doin’ ‘n I’m not gonna let you in on it’ act. ‘M not askin’ to make your life difficult, ‘m askin’ so you don’t go do shit like this.”

Tokiya has to stay quiet for a long moment, an almost lost expression on his face. It’s almost… sad. “I… know I don’t make it easy. Especially to get along with me-”

Ranmaru sighs, cutting him off. “It’s not that, Toki. When you’re not off doin’ whatever the hell you wanna do, you’re fine. If you weren’t, I wouldn’t still be here. I wouldn’t be fightin’ ‘t try to make this work.”

Tokiya’s eyebrows lower, and he glances away, frowning. “I’ve been alone for a long time, Ran. I lost anyone I cared about losing a very long time ago, and now you’re all I have. ...Maybe I do act too harsh with you.” Tokiya’s frown deepens. 

“Just listen to me, Toki. That’s all I ask. I don’t need excuses, ‘n hell, I don’t need apologies. I just need you ‘t _try_.”

Tokiya looks at Ranmaru, and he moves the bag to one hand, to cradle Ranmaru’s face with the other, leaning forward to press his forehead against Ranmaru’s. “I love you, Ran.” Tokiya’s voice is gentle. “And you mean everything to me. I’m terrified at the thought of losing you.” 

“It’s not gonna matter if I lose you first.” Ranmaru says dryly, but then he sighs, his hand moving to Tokiya’s waist. “It’s not lost yet.” Ranmaru finally says. “We’ll be fine. But after last night I’m settin’ my foot down.”

“On what?” Tokiya sounds nervous. 

“If Ren stays- you only feed off ‘a him. At least we both know he’s safe, ‘n he’s clean. Obviously blood packs ‘r fine, but I know you’re not happy with ‘em. If he doesn’t stay, you’re only feedin’ from safe houses. …’N it’s not just for cleanliness, either. I know you’re past carin’, but I don’t like you killin’ people, Toki.” 

“...What are your feelings on Ren continuing to stay with us?”

“...I don’t like the idea of it, but watchin’ him today made it real obvious that he’s willing. ‘S long as it stays that way, I’m not gonna demand that he leave.”

“What… what exactly happened last night, Ran? I can’t remember anything past drinking from the humans.”

“‘M guessin’ they were druggies. You were completely fuckin’ outta it, ‘n I dunno how long it had been since you called me, but it was still real bad when I found you. I made you throw up what I could but I don’t think it was enough.”

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that.”

Ranmaru sighs. “Least you called me. Even if you _were_ drugged outta his mind. You wanted to stay in the fucking alley all day.”

Tokiya winces. “I’m glad I called you, too. I would have been lucky to even recover enough to call you the next night.”

“Yeah.” Ranmaru huffs. “But it’s not happenin’ again.” Ranmaru promises. “You’re stayin’ clean.”

“I have no intentions of getting drugged up again.” Tokiya promises. 

“But now.” Ranmaru gently raises Tokiya’s hand with the blood bag up, closer to his lips. “Drink the rest ‘a this ‘n lie down. You’re not gettin’ outta bed until I’m sure you’re better. Consider this your first opportunity to show me that you’ll start listenin’ to me.”

Tokiya clearly did want to argue- but when Ranmaru brings up his last point, he sighs, but he nods. He’d swallow his pride if it meant that Ranmaru would stay with him. Tokiya finishes the rest of the blood bag and then lies down, and Ranmaru lies down with him to wrap his arms tightly around Tokiya. It was nice- being like this together by choice. Not by necessity, like last night, and not sleeping back to back. This is how they normally slept, when they weren’t at each other’s throats.

Tokiya stays in bed all night the next night, though Ren comes in when Tokiya wakes up so that Tokiya can feed again. 

“I’m not taking too much from you, am I?” Tokiya mumbles. “If you’re not well, I won’t be angry if you ask me to skip a night.”

“I appreciate the concern.” Ren’s voice sounds entirely genuine. “But I really am okay. I promise.”

“If you’re sure.” Tokiya is at least sitting up tonight, though he’s still not well enough to use his powers- not that he needs to captivate Ren. Ren is a more than willing participant. “Just don’t forget that if you aren’t feeling it, I won’t hold it against you.” Tokiya had planned to lean in, but the soft expression on Ren’s face pauses him. Ranmaru wasn’t in the bedroom at the moment, though he was nearby. Tokiya could hear him, walking down the hallway, near the room. “Hmm?”

“I think I like this side of you.” Ren muses. “You seem very genuine right now.”

“I’m not entirely sure how to take that.”

“Well, I meant it in a good way.” Ren smiles at Tokiya, and Tokiya shakes his head- but this time he does lean in. He bites near the same place that he has been, because the bites do heal quickly, but they don’t entirely fade. Especially not when you’re fed off of as often as Ren.

Tokiya isn’t unwell enough to lose control- but with yesterday’s worry, he pulls back too soon. 

Even in Ren’s daze, his eyes focus on Tokiya. “Are you done?”

Tokiya’s smile is a bit weak, but it’s teasing. “Are you asking me to take _more?_ ”

Ren’s smile back is almost a bit distracted, but there’s a softness through his expression. “If you need more, I’m alright. I know you’re still not feeling very well.”

“I took more than my fair share yesterday.” Tokiya’s answer is dismissive, but he’s not unaffected by Ren’s comment. It was sweet- and perhaps unfairly so. “I’ll let you off easy today.”

Ren pauses, almost hesitating a bit. “If you don’t mind my asking-” Ren seems to be watching Tokiya’s face. “...These last few days have been a bit… crazy. But Ranmaru hasn’t seemed… interested in feeding from me. I’d just like to know if I should expect that to change?”

Tokiya glances towards the door. “I… don’t think you should. I don’t think that Ran will feed from you. For… multiple reasons.”

“...May I ask them?”

“I can’t give you details, because it isn’t my story to tell. But Ran doesn’t normally drink from humans. ...And I think there’s even less of a chance now, because Ran is very… insistent on me being more careful on who I feed from. And you, Ren, are the safest option. I doubt Ran will drink much from you, because two vampires feeding on you daily would be a very heavy strain on your body, and that isn’t fair to you.” Tokiya’s smile turns a bit dry. “And I know you weren’t overly enthusiastic about Ran feeding from you. I’m not trying to make your life harder, Ren.”

“...Why the intimidating act? The way you acted around me the second night?”

“...” Tokiya glances towards the door again- but it’s open. Ranmaru had opened it silently, and Tokiya isn’t sure how long he’s been there. 

But Ranmaru speaks up, though it does make Ren jump, just a bit. “I wanna hear this answer too, Toki.”

Tokiya sighs, closing his eyes as he speaks. “It’s a sense of control. I carry myself the way that I do because it makes others overestimate me. I’d much rather be seen as dangerous than as a bleeding heart.”

“You’re not human, Toki, but you’ve still got feelings.” Ranmaru’s voice is gruff. “It’s not bad ‘t care about humans.” Ranmaru looks at Ren. “Why d’ya think you’re here?”

“I asked.” Ren’s answer is quick. 

“Toki?” Ranmaru and Ren both turn their focus on Tokiya, and Tokiya sighs. 

“I stole your life, awakening your blood curse. If you’re not treated right, you could turn dangerous or obsessed, and you could be mistreated, if you follow the wrong people. I took you in to avoid that. To try to train you to be able to live a normal life.”

Ren’s expression softens, though there’s a long moment of silence. 

“Alright. Toki should lay back down.” Ranmaru grunts. Ren nods, moving towards the door of the room. Tokiya notices Ren’s last, fleeting glance back at Tokiya. 

These conversations happen more often, almost every night, when Tokiya feeds. 

Ren starts going out during the day, staying awake late enough for Tokiya to feed before he starts going to bed. 

Ranmaru usually cooks dinner for Ren. Ranmaru hadn’t had a chance to cook in quite some time, but Tokiya was glad that Ranmaru found another chance to do it. Ren seemed happy, eating Ranmaru’s food. 

He should, Tokiya often thinks, because Ranmaru was a talented chef. Tokiya was honestly sad, that he was unable to ever try Ranmaru’s food. 

Tokiya saw, first hand, how Ren was getting to Ranmaru. The way Ranmaru started to speak softer to him. The absence of sharp looks or hard expressions. 

Ranmaru saw how Tokiya changed around Ren, too. How careful Tokiya was, when feeding from Ren. The way their conversations progressed, and Tokiya spoke genuinely to Ren- no longer ever using his powers. 

And then there was the night that Ren had made a last comment, as Tokiya was leaving. “Ran is a good guy- but I can’t help but feel that _he’s_ the lucky one.” Ren’s smile is soft, if not a bit teasing. 

“You’re just saying that because you’re under the blood spell.”

“No. I don’t think I am.” Tokiya shakes his head, but Ren doesn’t stop there. “In fact- I think I _know_ it.”

“Oh? And how is that?”

“I’ve been thinking about it, before you entered the room.” Ren’s smile turns almost nervous. “But beyond that- I’ve been thinking the same way about Ran.”

That makes Tokiya turn. “Really?”

“...Really.”

“Well. I can say you’re in luck.” Tokiya glances away. “Ran looks at you the same way he sometimes looks at me.”

Ren’s eyes furrow. 

“Sometimes?”

Ren’s mouth had opened, but it wasn’t Ren’s voice. Tokiya jumps, at Ranmaru’s proximity. He had been silent, having moved just behind Tokiya. He must have been at the corner of the hallway, listening in, to be this close. 

“You’re dead fuckin’ wrong about that.” Ranmaru’s voice is low, but during the pause his hands move to Tokiya’s waist and his mouth is by Tokiya’s ear. “Or maybe you’re just not lookin’ at me enough.”

If Tokiya could blush, he thinks he would be- but his breath catches in his throat. Ranmaru pulls Tokiya closer to Ranmaru, Tokiya’s back landing firmly against Ranmaru’s chest. 

“‘M just gonna get this outta the way now for all ‘a us.” Ranmaru says, his hands never leaving Tokiya. “‘S pretty obvious that Ren is into us, ‘n it’s pretty obvious we’re both interested in him, too. ‘N I shouldn’t even need ‘t remind you, Toki, that I obviously fuckin’ love you. Ren’s not goin’ anywhere anytime soon. We might as well see where this goes.”

Ren’s eyes match Tokiya’s- just a bit too wide at Ranmaru’s forwardness. Ren recovers before Tokiya, but he smiles at Tokiya, which does reassure him. 

“We all on the same page?” Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises. 

Ren’s smile doesn’t fade. “I believe I am.” Ren’s attention turns to Tokiya, and Tokiya can tell that Ranmaru’s attention is on him, too. 

“Yes.” Tokiya’s voice is almost a bit awestruck, but he gives a small nod. “We are.”

“Good. Now, you should get to bed, Ren. We’ll talk more tomorrow night.” 

“Goodnight, Ren.”

“Goodnight Toki, Ran.” They exit the room, but they don’t get very far before Ranmaru presses Tokiya against the wall. 

“Sometimes, huh?”

“You’re still on that?”

Ranmaru’s forearm presses to the wall next to Tokiya’s head, his other hand on Tokiya’s waist, keeping him trapped. “I wasn’t lyin’ when I said I liked Ren- but I didn’t appreciate the implication that I like Ren more ‘n I like you, Tokiya.”

“That wasn’t my implication.” Tokiya’s voice is a mumble. “My implication was that you’re angry with him much less than you are with me.”

Ranmaru leans in closer- and his eyes are narrowed but his nose is nearly brushing Tokiya’s. “Listen real close ‘t me, Toki-” Ranmaru moves forward, just a bit more, his gaze not softening but his lips almost on Tokiya’s. “I don’t care how fuckin’ mad at you I get, I _do not_ love you any less when I’m angry. My love’s not unconditional, but it ain’t that flimsy, either.”

Tokiya is saved from any kind of response when Ranmaru’s lips press against his. It’s a rough kiss, and Ranmaru pulls Tokiya’s hips forward, into Ranmaru. Tokiya has to take a second to respond, but he does when his brain finally registers Ranmaru’s kiss, and his fingers curl in Ranmaru’s shirt. Neither man needs to breathe, so they stay in the kiss until Tokiya’s lips feel sore. When their breathing resumes, they’re both breathing heavily, more of a subconscious reaction than anything else. 

“You’re right.” Tokiya says, his voice gentle and his face serious, his eyes trained on Ranmaru’s. “And I’m sorry that I ever don’t recognize that look in your eyes. I can’t think of a single time you’ve lost it.”

Ren starts sleeping in so that he can stay up later- and they have more discussions between all three of them. Before, Ren had time with Ranmaru, and then time with Tokiya, and not necessarily altogether, but they change that. 

Tokiya finds that he likes watching Ren eat- and the happy expression on his face as Ranmaru finds things that Ren really enjoys. Ranmaru finds just as much enjoyment in watching Tokiya feed from Ren, and in watching Ren’s lidded, slack-jawed expression when the pleasure from the feeling comes in. Ranmaru had become more comfortable with the idea of Tokiya feeding off Ren, and it’s because there was no denying that Ren enjoyed it. 

Eventually, they actually go out together at night- all three of them. 

Ranmaru and Tokiya hadn’t noticed the vampire with his eyes on Ren- but how could they? They weren’t taking Ren to places that vampires frequented. They took him to areas that were open late at night for _humans_ \- places vampires rarely hung out, and they never left him alone.

They thought he was safe- and he should have been. But the vampire had noticed _Tokiya_ , and Ren had just followed.

It was one of the vampires that Ranmaru had used to belong to- with a serious grudge on Tokiya for freeing him. Ren was just a means to hurt Tokiya. 

Because Ren had left during the day, and he hadn’t been back at the house at night. 

Ren was no longer stuck in the house. Tokiya and Ranmaru were perfectly alright with Ren entering and leaving, even if they were asleep, though he didn’t often. But they had kept the rule that Ren was to tell them where he was going to go, and Ren should have already been home. Tokiya and Ranmaru were both worried, when Ren wouldn’t answer his phone. 

“I’m going out to search for him.” Tokiya says, his voice low. Ranmaru grunts, moving to stand, and a flash of panic crosses Tokiya’s face. “Please stay here.”

“What? No.” Ranmaru looks incredulous, but Tokiya cradles Ranmaru’s face with both of his hands. He leans forward, his nose brushing Ranmaru’s. 

“Please.” Tokiya’s voice breaks. This was different. Tokiya wasn’t demanding Ranmaru, he was begging him. “I’ll have my phone on me, and you can track me from yours. If anything happens you can come find me but-” Tokiya’s head tilts, his forehead pressing to Ranmaru’s. “Ren is already gone. I can’t- I can’t have you with me, Ran, please. I know you don’t like me using my age as an excuse, but this time I am. My powers are more refined than yours, darling. I’ll be careful. I just want to find Ren and bring him back.” Ranmaru’s jaw tightens, and Tokiya’s voice softens. “Please.”

“You get twenty minutes. If you can’t find him, you come back ‘ere ‘n you bring me with you. If you’re not back, ‘m gonna go find you.”

“...Alright.” Tokiya hoped that would be enough time.

“Toki.” Ranmaru’s voice is serious, and Tokiya’s eyes settle on Ranmaru’s. “I know why you’re doin’ this. But don’t forget that if anythin’ happens ‘t you, then _I’m_ the one that lost both ‘a my partners. ‘N I’m no more fuckin’ alright with that than you are.”

“I know, Ran.” Tokiya says quietly. “I’ll come back. And I’m going to have Ren with me.”

It takes ten minutes for Tokiya to find Ren, and he’s in the corner of an alley, curled in on himself, his hand holding his shoulder. Tokiya’s eyes widen, and he rushes in, towards Ren. 

It was suspicious. He knew it was- but he was hoping that his silence would help him avoid the trap. It didn’t. 

The vampire steps out, two trailing behind him. Tokiya hears them, turning around, his arms held out to try to keep any of them from getting to Ren. 

“Toki-?” Ren sounds scared, and it both infuriates Tokiya and breaks his heart. 

When the men step forward, Tokiya has no choice but to attack. There isn’t a way to escape with Ren, and Tokiya won’t leave him. Tokiya is targeted by two of the three. 

Tokiya isn’t doing well, at a disadvantage, but he isn’t _losing_. 

Tokiya notices the third man, heading to Ren. He takes two bad hits, one from each man, as he tries to lunge towards Ren, but it’s too late. 

The third man has Ren in his grip, and the way he’s pinning Ren’s arms had Ren’s expression twisted in absolute pain. 

“Let him go!” Tokiya’s voice is almost a roar. His entire body is shaking with his anger. The man holding Ren tilts Ren’s head to the side so hard that Tokiya can hear a click from Ren’s neck, and Ren lets out a noise of pain that resonates through Tokiya in all of the worst ways. The man’s lips pull back. 

The leader speaks. “If you move, he’ll drain him.”

Tokiya stills, crouched on the ground. His eyes haven’t left Ren. 

“What can kill a vampire?” The man asks Tokiya. 

Tokiya doesn’t want to respond- but he’s going to. Because if he doesn’t, they’ll use Ren as an example. At best, they’ll hurt him. At worst, they’ll bite him. And heaven forbid they choose to turn Ren. “A stake.” Tokiya’s voice is tight, and almost a growl. “Burning them. Silver.”

“You forgot one.” The man grins, and Tokiya can barely hold himself back, when the man holding Ren pulls back his injured arm, getting another pained cry from Ren. 

And then, Tokiya gets a foot to the face, and he falls to his back. The leader steps forward, to put his foot down firmly on Tokiya’s stomach. The other man steps forward, too. The leader grabs Tokiya’s leg by the ankle, turning his head to grin at Tokiya. “You can rip them apart.”

As the man begins to pull on one of Tokiya’s legs, the other grabs his arm to pull. 

“Toki!” Ren’s voice is pained, but it’s panicked, too. It’s angry, and scared. 

“Uh oh.” The leader says sarcastically. “Better tell your blood bag to stop struggling, before we have to do something about it.”

Tokiya feels his leg ripping. His arm is out of his socket already. He still brings himself to speak, despite the overwhelming pain. “Ren- don’t. God! God, please don’t move-” Tokiya is breathing heavily, and he finally starts crying. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t-” Save you. The sentence never finishes, as the leader gives another harsh pull on his leg, his foot grinding further into Tokiya’s stomach. 

“No point in begging to God. That’s not where you’ll be going when we’re done with you.”

The man lets go of Tokiya’s arm, noticing something. “He-” He doesn’t even finish his sentence, though Tokiya can’t see why. 

And then- there’s a loud noise. A gunshot. 

And then there are multiple. 

Tokiya hears bodies falling to the ground, one on top of him. He feels someone, pushing at the body, before seemingly giving up, and a hand lands on Tokiya’s chest, a head on the shoulder of his uninjured arm. Tokiya knows it’s Ren, from the sound of Ren’s cries. 

He notices another figure, standing- but it’s too dark to see. Tokiya gives a weak hiss as it approaches, trying to struggle through the pain and from Ren, to try to protect Ren. 

Ren won’t let him up. It’s Ren that talks, almost gasping out his reassurances. “It’s Ran, Toki. Ran’s here.”

Tokiya’s head falls back onto the concrete with a thud. 

“I failed you, Ren.” Tokiya’s voice is shaky, in pain, and exhausted. “I’m so sorry. You would have died, and it would have been my fault.”

“Stop.” Ranmaru’s voice is low. If Tokiya weren’t already out of it, he’d be terrified, hearing him. 

“He’s really hurt, Ran.” Ren’s panic shows through his voice, and expression and his actions. Tokiya feels the body move off of his legs, though it barely helps the pain in his leg. 

“I’ve got ‘im.” Ranmaru’s voice is no better. It’s low, and it doesn’t hide the fury. 

Tokiya feels himself being lifted. It hurts, but he bites through his lip to keep himself quiet. 

“Can you walk?” 

“I can.” Ren hangs close to Ranmaru’s side- both out of fear and concern. Tokiya can see how _scared_ Ren is. 

Ranmaru doesn’t speak again until they’re inside the house, and Ranmaru locks and bolts the door. “How serious ‘r your injuries?” Ren just stares for a second, and Ranmaru’s voice is gruffer. “I want you bein’ completely fuckin’ honest with me- ‘r you gonna be alright if I take care ‘a Toki first? Toki’s in a lotta pain right now, Ren, but he’s not gonna die. If you’re real hurt, I need ‘t take care of you, first.”

“It’s just my arm.” Ren’s voice shakes. “I think it’s dislocated, and there might be a cut-”

“‘M gonna take care ‘a you first, then. Sit on the couch. I’ll be right out.”

Ranmaru goes to bring Tokiya to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed. “I’ll be fast, Toki.” Ranmaru promises. “I know it hurts real bad, but-”

“I know.” Tokiya’s voice breaks. “I know.” 

There’s a heavy layer of frustration, obvious on Ranmaru’s face, but he moves quickly to go take care of Ren. 

Tokiya had never been in this much pain. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep his leg or his arm- he wasn’t convinced that his leg was still attached. 

What hurt him worse was how _useless_ he had been. 

Ranmaru takes care of Ren first- setting his shoulder back into place and then cleaning, stitching and bandaging the fairly deep cut on his shoulder. Ranmaru makes him a makeshift sling, before finally heading in to take care of Tokiya. Ren makes his way to the doorframe, hovering around it, his eyebrows drawn in. He’s still clearly in pain, but he’s worried about Tokiya. 

Tokiya can’t even look at Ranmaru, when Ranmaru enters. Ranmaru moves, and when he comes back, he’s holding a pair of scissors, to cut off Tokiya’s clothes. Normally, he’d rip them off, but he isn’t sure exactly where Tokiya is hurt, and he doesn’t want to jostle the wounds. He gets Tokiya down to his underwear, and it’s clear now, where he’s hurt. Ranmaru skips over the bruises on his stomach, moving first to Tokiya’s arm. 

The first thing Ranmaru does is to pop Tokiya’s shoulder back into place. He then has to do the same for Tokiya’s elbow and wrist, all of them having been pulled out of place.

“Jesus.” Ranmaru mumbles, when he gets to Tokiya’s leg. 

Tokiya wants to ask him if it’s unsaveable- but he’s in enough pain that he can’t bring himself to speak. 

“How bad is it?” Ren’s voice trembles, and Tokiya’s chest constricts. He wishes that he was well enough to comfort Ren- but he thinks that he’s half of Ren’s fear. 

“Fuckers almost got it off.” Ranmaru says, his voice dangerous. “‘M gonna try ‘t stitch it back together ‘n hope it works. Everythin’s outta place but I can’t fix that yet ‘r I might make the tear worse.”

Ren lets out a choked sob, barely muffled by his hand. Ranmaru moves, to go get the needle and thread. When Ranmaru stitches Tokiya’s leg back together at the hip, Tokiya barely even feels the pain. 

“Is it going to make it worse?” Ren’s question is softer. “Not setting his leg?”

“...It’s gonna be a bitch, resetting it later. But I can’t do it now.”

There’s no more words, but Tokiya thinks that Ren nods. 

The last thing Ranmaru checks is Tokiya’s face- and until Ranmaru straightens his nose, Tokiya hadn’t realized it was broken. 

Tokiya’s blood was different than a human’s, but he still had it- and he, Ranmaru, and the bed were covered in it. Ranmaru leaves, to bring back a cloth. He cleans the blood from Tokiya, being as gentle as he can around Tokiya’s injuries- and when he picks Tokiya up, it’s bridal style. It doesn’t hurt, being lifted, because he’s already in pain. “‘M gonna bring him downstairs, ‘t your bed, so I can change the sheets. You should lay down, too, anyways.”

If Ren responds, it must be nonverbal.

They get to Ren’s room, and Ren waits for Ranmaru to set down Tokiya before Ren climbs into the bed- both careful of himself and Tokiya. Normally, Ren joined them in their bed, because it was bigger- but right now that wasn’t an immediate option. They normally could squeeze themselves in this bed, but with Ren and Tokiya both forced on their backs, that isn’t an option either.

Ranmaru leaves them, alone in the room, to go take care of the sheets. It’s clear that Ren wishes that he could reach out to Tokiya- but there was no way for them to lay where he easily could, because Tokiya’s injured arm was his right, but Ren’s injured side was his right side, too. 

Tokiya closes his eyes- unable to sleep, but unable to talk, and he didn’t want Ren to think that he was just ignoring him. Ren is quiet, too.

Ranmaru does come back, but he only sits by them. He sits nearest Tokiya, but he hears Ranmaru speaking to Ren in a quiet voice. “What happened?”

“There were men waiting by your house.” Ren says softly. “They grabbed me before I could enter. They didn’t say anything to me, but I think they were after Toki. He tried, Ran.” Ren’s voice regains his upset. “And then they threatened me, and he was going to let them kill him.” Ren’s voice breaks. “He stopped fighting.”

“I should’a gone with him.” Ranmaru says grimly. “I listened ‘t him, ‘n I let ‘im leave, ‘n I shouldn’t ‘ve.”

“There were three of them.” Ren’s voice is so quiet. “Maybe if I weren’t there he could have won.”

“But you were. ‘N that’s somethin’ we both should’a remembered. This might not ‘ve even been an issue, if I went with him.”

“Please don’t be hard on him.” Ren’s voice is almost pleading. “He really tried.”

“I won’t.” Ranmaru relents, his voice almost reassuring. “...’M never lettin’ this happen again- but I’m not gonna keep remindin’ him.” Ranmaru sighs. “I’m livid that he’s as hurt as he is- but he’s not gonna have an easy recovery, ‘n I can’t imagine how much pain he’s in. ‘M not gonna make it worse on ‘im. Not this time.”

Ren sighs, almost a bit relieved, but the men fall quiet. 

Tokiya isn’t sure if he does fall asleep, and he’s pretty sure that the pain permeates through his dreams if he does. When Tokiya either wakes up, or becomes aware, he’s back in their normal bed. He’s in the middle, and Ren is still lying next to him, but Ranmaru is on Tokiya’s left side- avoiding his hurt leg, but his hand is on Tokiya’s uninjured shoulder. It seems to be light out, though both men next to him are asleep. 

Tokiya cries. He’s been holding back his tears this long - tears of both failure and pain. At first, it’s fine, but then Tokiya’s shoulders shake as he cries, and it gets progressively harder to keep himself quiet- and it rouses Ranmaru. 

“Toki?” Ranmaru’s voice is slurred. His head moves, his chin bumping into Tokiya’s shoulder as he tries to both comfort Tokiya and wake himself up. “Shit-” Ranmaru blinks, his hand squeezing Tokiya’s uninjured shoulder. “Stay here. ‘M gonna be right back.” 

“Please don’t leave.” Tokiya’s voice is more desperate than he means for it to be, but Ranmaru’s lips press shortly to Tokiya’s shoulder. 

“It’s just gonna be a second, Toki. I’m gonna bring somethin’ ‘t make you feel better.”

Ranmaru is gone for maybe a minute, though Tokiya can’t quite keep track of time. They had been quiet- quiet enough that Ren still hasn’t woken up, but Tokiya is glad. Sleep wouldn’t necessarily help Tokiya- but he knew that it would help Ren heal. When Ranmaru comes back, Tokiya notices that he’s carrying a blood pack.

“‘Ere. Can I help you sit up?”

“I’m not sure if I can.” Tokiya admits weakly. He was terrified to move, and to make the pain worse.

“You’ve gotta sit up a ‘lil bit, babe. This is the only way you’re gonna start feelin’ better.”

Tokiya’s jaw tightens, but in the end, Ranmaru settles on using a few pillows to prop Tokiya up. Tokiya can at least use his uninjured arm to drink it. He knows that Ranmaru is right- because sleep won’t help Tokiya, feeding is really the only other way. Fresh blood is better for healing, but Ren’s in no shape to be fed from. 

Tokiya ends up drinking two bags, but by the end of the second, he’s started to feel exhausted. Ranmaru notices, pressing a kiss to Tokiya’s forehead, taking the bag and removing the extra pillows. “Go ‘t sleep.”

Tokiya makes a quiet noise as his eyes close, and he falls asleep, just as Ranmaru climbs back into the bed. 

Ren is able to move around two days later. He would have been fine the next night, but Ranmaru was insistent that he take it easy for longer, and even when Ren _can_ move, Ranmaru is careful.

Tokiya had heard Ren and Ranmaru argue outside of the door- if that’s what you could call it. Ren thought that Tokiya should feed from _him_ , but Ranmaru thought that Ren wasn’t healed enough for it yet. 

When Ranmaru lets Ren try, Ren still isn’t fully healed. He only lets Ren in because Tokiya isn’t doing much better. Tokiya has regained movement of his hurt arm- but it’s still _hurt_. His leg, however, was what was worrying Ren and Ranmaru. Ranmaru hadn’t even been able to set it yet- because the skin still hadn’t healed together. 

Ren lays next to Tokiya, on his good side, his head moving onto Tokiya’s good shoulder. “How do you want me, baby?”

“I don’t.” Tokiya’s almost overcome with a fear of feeding off of Ren. Between the scare they had and Ren’s injury- Tokiya was afraid of hurting Ren worse. “I’m not going to feed on you.” Tokiya is resolute. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“You’re right.” Ren says softly. “You won’t. And you won’t, feeding off of me, either.”

“If you’re craving the feeling, you can ask Ran.” Tokiya’s voice is weak. “I don’t want to feed off of you.”

“You know that’s not why I’m here, Toki.” Ren’s chin settles more firmly on Tokiya’s shoulder, his hair tickling Tokiya’s arm and his nose pressed to Tokiya’s cheek. “You’re hurt. And I can help. _Let me_ baby, please. Even Ran agrees that it’s going to help.”

“Ran isn’t always right about everything.” Tokiya’s eyes close and his eyebrows furrow. “I have the final say in who I do and don’t feed on, and I’m not going to be feeding on you. To be entirely honest, I’m…” Terrified, is the word Tokiya wants to say. He bites his tongue and changes his phrasing. “Not planning to feed off of you for a very long time, Ren.”

“Why?” Tokiya can hear Ren’s frown. “ _You_ didn’t hurt me, Toki.”

“Not directly. You were hurt because of what I am.” Tokiya says dryly. Ranmaru had been listening into the conversation- and Tokiya wishes he had heard Ranmaru enter, because he wouldn’t have said his next sentence. “I have half of a mind to just reject vampirism itself.”

“What?” Ranmaru’s deadpan response gets a sigh from Tokiya. He doesn’t open his eyes, because he doesn’t want to see Ranmaru’s reaction. He doesn’t want to confirm if it’s livid or appalled. “I _did not_ save you for you to fuckin’ kill yourself Tokiya.” 

Ranmaru’s walking closer. Tokiya can tell by the tone of his voice. Ranmaru’s hand lands on Tokiya’s chin, holding his face firmly. Tokiya feels the bed shift as Ranmaru’s knee hits the mattress. 

“Look at me.” Ranmaru’s voice is serious enough that Tokiya opens his eyes. “You’ve been goin’ through some real shit, Toki, ‘n I’ve been tryin’ ‘ta take it easy on you, but I’m not dropping this. Don’t you fuckin’ _dare_ suggest anything like that again.”

“What does that mean, Ran?” Ren moves, shifting, pushing himself up on an elbow. 

“It’s a real fucking long, slow painful death. Without blood, a vampire’s body starts ‘t reject itself. It eats itself away, kinda like a human starving itself. It takes forever. Least a year- but your body goes out piece by piece, ‘n even if you change your mind, it don’t fix itself. At this point, if he lasts more ‘n a fuckin’ week without blood, there’s no savin’ his leg. Two at best fer his arm.”

“That sounds horrible.” Ren’s voice is shocked.

“‘N that’s why he’s not gonna ever fuckin’ suggest it again. Not even the thought, Tokiya.”

Tokiya’s eyes narrow, but the look is weak. “I’m not feeding from Ren.”

“Yeah, you are.” Ranmaru moves his own face closer, at Tokiya’s look. “Listen. What happened wasn’t your fault. ‘N let’s pretend it was- maybe Ren wouldn’t ‘a been attacked if you weren’t a vampire- but you’d never ‘ve even meet ‘im.” Ranmaru turns Tokiya’s head, to look at Ren, whose expression has turned to levels past worried. Maybe terrified. “He’s not dead. ‘N you’re not dead, either. You did what you could in the situation. ‘N it’s alright ‘t be upset, Toki. But I didn’t follow you because you asked me not to. Because you were scared about _me_. How can you ask me that and then turn right around ‘n try ‘t kill yourself?”

Tokiya falls quiet, and Ranmaru lets go of his face. 

“You’re feeding.” Ranmaru says flatly.

“Not from Ren.”

Ranmaru stares at Tokiya for a long moment, and then he moves to the other side of the bed- by Ren. 

“Stay still.” Ranmaru’s voice is a quiet command, but Ren listens. Ranmaru leans down, his hand on Ren’s hip, and he bites into Ren’s neck. 

It was the first time that Ranmaru’s bitten Ren. But the freshly drawn blood that remains when Ranmaru pulls away gets Tokiya’s attention- despite how hard he tries to resist. Ranmaru had stayed long enough for it to start to feel good- but even in Ren’s daze, he moves closer to Tokiya. 

“Ren-” Tokiya’s voice is strained, but his eyes are fixed on Ren’s neck. 

“Please?” Ren bats his eyes and he tilts his head, just a bit more. Tokiya only manages to resist for a few seconds more- and then it’s all that he can do to be gentle, unwilling to frenzy on Ren. He knows that Ranmaru would never let him drain Ren, but it scared him, still. 

Ranmaru does have to end up pushing Tokiya away from Ren, and Tokiya falls back onto the bed. It takes a moment, for his expression to darken, but it does. 

“That was cruel.” Tokiya says finally. “What if I had hurt him?”

“You wouldn’t. ‘N even if y’tried, ‘m right here.” 

“I’m fine, Toki.” Ren mumbles, settling further into the bed. He presses his lips to Tokiya’s shoulder softly, but his voice shows how tired he is. “You didn’t hurt me. I’ll get some rest, and I’ll be fine.” Ren is quiet for a moment, but his voice is much softer when he speaks again. “It wasn’t your fault, you know. You didn’t directly cause it. You didn’t ask for it. You were more injured than I was. You don’t need to beat yourself up so hard about this.” When Tokiya starts to speak, Ren cuts him off, a bit stern. “I mean it, too. I told Ran not to go too hard on you, because I know this situation isn’t easy- but I was _in_ that situation. And I don’t hold it against you at all, Toki. I’m not saying that it’s wrong that you’re upset- but you can’t hold this against yourself. And I’m not going to let you. You’re going to feed _at least_ every other day, especially until you heal.”

“Ren-” Tokiya’s voice is sharp, but Ren’s voice is sharper when he cuts Tokiya off. 

“No.” Ren shifts, up onto his arm. “I feel that Ran’s already made it clear enough that we care for you- but I’m _more_ than willing to beat this dead horse. You should know as well as I do that Ran has _never_ fed from before. He’s never once bit me until tonight- and it’s because he’s worried about _you_. If you’re that worried about us- _listen_ to us. You’re hurting both of us more by ignoring us.”

Tokiya finally shuts up, but he can’t bring himself to look at either man. Ren settles back down, though Tokiya notices Ranmaru, running his hand through Ren’s hair. 

Tokiya turns his head, completely blocking himself from them as much as he can, but Ren’s fingers brush his side. It’s not a very direct touch, because his good arm is pinned underneath him, but it’s an attempt. An acknowledgement. Ranmaru takes it further, moving to the other side of the bed. Tokiya looks upset, but he can’t hide it when Ranmaru moves. 

He’s stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Ranmaru sits down on the bed, and he sighs, closing his eyes, but also reaching out to pet through Tokiya’s hair. His thumb moves, smoothing over Tokiya’s forehead, just above his furrowed eyebrows, forcing his face to relax. “Just get some sleep, babe.” Ranmaru mumbles. “Everythin’ about this situation is fucked. We’re all just doin’ what we can.”

Tokiya lets out a quiet sigh- more of an exhale through his nose- but when Ren cuddles up closer against his shoulder and Ranmaru continues petting through Tokiya’s hair, Tokiya does end up falling asleep. 

It takes nearly a week, before Tokiya has healed enough for Ranmaru to finally set his leg. 

His arm had almost healed, but his leg had too, and improperly- so Ranmaru had to break certain areas to set it properly to heal. Tokiya can’t think of that moment without wincing. He knew it wasn’t easy on Ranmaru, and that’s the only reason Tokiya hadn’t tried to beg him to just leave it as it was. He’d rather have less pain and just learn to live with his leg still messed up. 

Of course, he knew what Ranmaru would tell him. 

It would be something about how his leg would just keep hurting if he didn’t heal it right, and he’d be safer without a disadvantage like this.

It’s the pain that had reminded him, and had sent him sitting, shooting up straight. “ _Wait_.”

Ranmaru’s gaze turns almost wary. Ren wasn’t in the room- because Tokiya was dangerously strong and he couldn’t control himself nearly as well when he’s in pain. He wouldn’t forgive himself for hurting Ren. “I’m sorry, but I’ve gotta do this, Toki. ‘N for yer sake, you can’t stop me.”

“It’s… it’s not that. Those vampires…” Tokiya trails off, his voice distant in his memory. “Do you remember them?” Tokiya is almost afraid of Ranmaru’s answer. 

Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises, and he does pause. “All I saw was red. Didn’t even really look at any ‘a their faces.” Ranmaru’s eyes narrow, watching Tokiya’s face closely. “Did you know ‘em?”

Tokiya falls back onto the bed again, and Ranmaru lets go of his leg, to move to a position to see Tokiya’s face. “I think they’re the ones I saved you from. Or took, from their opinion, I’m sure. I didn’t even think of it at the time, but I think I recognize the leader of the gang, at least. ...It would make sense why they’d hold a grudge, too.”

An almost distant look enters Ranmaru’s eyes as he processes the information, and Tokiya forces himself to sit back up. He had gotten a terrible feeling in his stomach at the realization, but he can’t even imagine what Ranmaru must be going through. They were memories that he’s sure that Ranmaru tries to repress. They very rarely spoke much of it. 

Tokiya reaches out, carefully, shifting his injured leg to move over, trying to touch Ranmaru’s arm. Tokiya isn’t sure what worries him more- the lack of response of Tokiya moving his leg (which Ranmaru had already started breaking, going for his ankle first), the way Ranmaru flinches away from his hand, or the way Ranmaru looks _through_ Tokiya. 

Tokiya pulls his hand back, but when Ranmaru keeps stepping back, Tokiya sits up. 

Tokiya knows that Ranmaru isn’t being dramatic with his response. Tokiya had hoped it had been long enough- but clearly it wasn’t. Sometimes, remembering events from a past life could be extremely traumatic, and it didn’t help that Tokiya was part of this trauma. 

If Ranmaru felt like he were stuck in the past, it would be during a point of time before Tokiya had helped him. 

Or, maybe worse yet- in the time he had.

Ranmaru had been taken by a group of vampires that had used him as their own personal bloodbag- a group of vampires that Tokiya had used to frequent. Tokiya didn’t mind, draining humans on the street- but keeping one…? Tokiya had never been sure about that. Especially not one like Ranmaru- who consistently swore, and fought. A man that Tokiya didn’t want to see them break. He hated the look of pain on Ranmaru’s face when they fed. 

Finally, Tokiya had found the chance. He had stayed up later than everyone in the group, to help Ranmaru escape by the light of day. Tokiya still had a scar on his shoulder- a spot the sun had hit heavy on that just never quite healed. 

But Ranmaru was weak. Being fed on until you were nearly drained every single day would do that to you- and he wasn’t fed enough as it was. Tokiya had barely gotten him out of the building before he had realized that Ranmaru wasn’t going to make it much further- and Tokiya took matters into his own hands. If they were still nearby at night, the others would find them, and Ranmaru would be right back in the same position, sans Tokiya- the only one willing to help him. 

Ranmaru was too weak to resist Tokiya. Tokiya had bit into his wrist, taking some of his own blood into his own mouth, using his tongue to coat it over his teeth, and his fangs. He then pulled down the corner of Ranmaru’s collar and bit. 

Tokiya’s blood had coated the wound- and it didn’t take much vampire blood to curse a human into the same fate. Ranmaru’s transformation would happen in less than an hour- but the agony on Ranmaru’s face showed how long that hour would really take for him. 

Tokiya had used the hour to nearly drag Ranmaru to a safer place- one where Ranmaru wouldn’t have to face the same scalding burn of the sun that Tokiya was- and he sat near Ranmaru as he writhed and panted. Tokiya didn’t remember his past- but even he remembered the pain of his own transformation. He never thought that he’d have to inflict it on anyone.

Ranmaru had looked at Tokiya with a look of betrayal, as he changed. Tokiya had promised to help him. Tokiya couldn’t think of any other way that he could. 

The only reason Ranmaru hadn’t left Tokiya, after he had changed, was because Tokiya was the only resource he had into this new life- and by some miracle he had grown to care for Tokiya, before he had enough knowledge to leave on his own. 

But this look that Ranmaru had on right now wasn’t how he normally looked at Tokiya. 

Ranmaru looked scared, but he looked like he was desperately trying not to be.

Tokiya stands- Tokiya tries to. He wants to reassure Ranmaru, but he can’t as his not yet set or healed ankle gives out under him.

Ranmaru doesn’t even see him. 

Tokiya doesn’t know how to help. 

Tokiya grits his teeth, so hard that his fangs end up piercing a spot, just on the inside of his lower lip, and he forces himself to stand- to be on the same level as Ranmaru. 

“Ran-?” Tokiya’s voice is so soft- so careful. Ranmaru looks at Tokiya, his lips curling back in something like a snarl, and Tokiya can only think about how lucky it is that Ren isn’t in the room. Ranmaru’s previous human life was occupying his memory- but he _wasn’t_ human. Tokiya could survive an attack from Ranmaru, and if he can’t snap Ranmaru out of his daze, he might have to. Ren wouldn’t survive. Ranmaru’s fear naturally turned into aggression, but he was a _vampire_ now. 

Tokiya didn’t want to admit that he could be in real danger- but he could be. 

“Ran, please.” Tokiya’s look is pleading. He moves forward, just a single, stumbled limp forward. Ranmaru’s snarl doesn’t die down, reaching out, grabbing Tokiya’s shoulders with a force that feels past bruising. When his ankle gives out, he doesn’t fall- held up by Ranmaru. His face twists in pain, caused not only by his leg, but by Ranmaru’s grip on his arm- tight enough to reagitate the previous injury. 

When Tokiya’s pain shows, Ranmaru’s face changes- conflicted, but his grip releases- not completely, but enough for Tokiya to slip through his grip and lands, slumped on the ground. He doesn’t force himself back up this time.

“I’m sorry.” Tokiya says quietly, his head hung. He wasn’t sure if he was apologizing for putting Ranmaru through it the first time or the second. Likely both. 

“No, I-” Ranmaru pauses, his words coming incredibly slow. “Shit- I… Toki? Did I hurt you?” Ranmaru’s voice raises, just a bit- showing his panic. Tokiya can see Ranmaru’s socks as Ranmaru crouches in front of him, but he doesn’t touch him, hesitant. 

Tokiya looks up, shifting. He tries not to move his leg, but at this point his arm is aching and there are tears in his eyes from the pain in his ankle. “Ran?” Tokiya reaches out, slowly. Ranmaru doesn’t pull away- but his eyes are too wide, and they’re glancing over Tokiya rapidly. 

“What did I do, Tokiya?” Ranmaru’s voice drops, low enough that Tokiya isn’t sure if his voice really does break, but he thinks it might have. Tokiya’s hand finds the side of Ran’s neck, his thumb moving up to run over Ranmaru’s jaw. 

“It’s not your fault, darling.” Tokiya’s voice is shaky, but as reassuring as he can make it. He really doesn’t blame Ranmaru- not at all. He had disassociated before in his memories. Never in front of Ranmaru- but that didn’t mean that it didn’t happen. “It’s not your fault at all.”

“If I hurt you-” Ranmaru’s voice is louder, but there’s clear upset in it. 

Tokiya cuts him off, shaking his head. “It’s nothing I can’t handle. Most of it is my doing anyways, Ran- and it’s nothing that we weren’t fixing anyways.”

“You’re holding your arm weird.” Ranmaru says grimly. He reaches forward to pull back Tokiya’s shirt before Tokiya can stop him, and his eyes darken. Tokiya can only imagine that his skin is already showing where Ranmaru had been holding him. 

“I’m not Ren. I’ll be okay, Ran.” 

The anger flares in Ranmaru’s eyes, and he backtracks, cupping Ranmaru’s face with both of his hands, ignoring the pain in his arm. “I’m sorry, Ran, that’s not what I meant.”

“I’m not okay with hurtin’ _either_ of you, Tokiya. I don’t fuckin’ care if it’s a bruise or a fuckin’ fatal wound.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Ran- but I really do mean what I said. I’m going to be fine, and it wasn’t your fault.”

“Then whose fucking fault was it?” Tokiya pauses, and Ranmaru’s eyes narrow. “Don’t you _dare_ try to say that it was yours.”

“...It wasn’t not my fault, Ran.” Tokiya’s eyes close. “I didn’t mean to- I… brought up something that triggered a bad memory for you. When it comes to your previous life… memories can be dangerous.”

“...It was the guys, right?” Ranmaru’s voice is quiet. “That attacked you? That’s the last thing I really remember, ‘fore I saw you fall.”

“It was.” Tokiya says grimly. “I didn’t mean to trigger your memory. But I was at the height of the worst of your memories. I can’t blame you for being hostile towards me. You snapped out of it. That’s enough.” Tokiya moves forward, just enough to put his forehead against Ranmaru’s. 

“That’s no excuse ‘t put my hands on you, Toki. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Ran. Really. My arm will be fine by tomorrow, and I did all of the damage on my own to my leg. That wasn’t you.”

When Ranmaru’s hands move to Tokiya’s waist- his touch is careful, and far more gentle than Ranmaru usually is. “...We need to finish with your leg, Toki. And if your arm hurts I should look over that, too.”

“Okay.” Tokiya doesn’t want to relent as easily as he does- but after all of this, he’s going to. He lets Ranmaru pick him up, not bothering to struggle getting back up himself, and Ranmaru lays him back on the bed. Ranmaru’s hand lands on Tokiya’s knee, but he hesitates. Tokiya speaks quietly. “...I don’t think that Ren would be able to break my knee, but he may be able to set it. If that would make you more comfortable.”

Ranmaru stays quiet for a very long moment- but he ends up nodding. 

Ranmaru winces, when he snaps Tokiya’s knee. It’s hard for Tokiya to stay quiet, but he does. 

Ranmaru’s hand runs through Tokiya’s hair, “I’m… gonna go get Ren, Toki.”

When Tokiya nods, Ranmaru leaves the room. He’s gone for a few long minutes, speaking quietly to Ren- softly enough that Tokiya can’t make out anything but the tones of their voices. 

Ren does look worried, when he comes back in, Ranmaru right behind him. 

Despite everything, Tokiya is relieved, when Ranmaru moves further up the bed, towards Tokiya’s head. He helps Tokiya sit up, so that Tokiya can rest back down in Ranmaru’s lap, and when Tokiya reaches up with the hand on his uninjured side, Ranmaru grabs his reaching hand. 

“...I’ve never set anything before.” Ren admits quietly, moving by Tokiya’s ankle. “So I’m sorry in advance. Ran explained how to do it- so I’m going to do my best.” Ren gently squeezes Tokiya’s uninjured ankle. 

“It’s alright.” Tokiya says quietly. “I’ll be fine.”

Ren gives a short nod, trying to push away his seeming nervousness. Tokiya’s teeth clash together almost loud enough to be heard, and he squeezes Ranmaru’s hand so tight that it’s likely painful, arching back into Ranmaru’s lap. Both fortunately and unfortunately- it keeps Tokiya still. Tokiya whimpers. 

“I’m sorry.” Ren’s voice is soft- but he’s done it right. Both he and Tokiya know it. “One more, baby doll. Do you need a minute?”

“I’m fine.” Tokiya’s voice is breathless- winded from the pain. “I just want it over.”

Ren nods, and he moves up the bed, to get into a good position to set Tokiya’s knee. Tokiya writhes when he does, turning to press his face into Ranmaru’s thigh. Ranmaru’s free hand, the one that Tokiya isn’t squeezing the life out of, moves to pet through Tokiya’s hair. Any noises Tokiya makes are muffled by Ranmaru’s sweatpants.

“Will you check ‘is arm?” Ranmaru mutters to Ren, his movement never stilling in Tokiya’s hair. Ren nods, moving further up the bed, and he moves further up. Tokiya is in a short sleeved shirt- and Ren pulls it up, to look better at his arm. He doesn’t say anything about the fresh marks, but he does gently prod at Tokiya’s arm. 

“There could be a sprain- but there certainly isn’t any more dislocation, at least.”

Ranmaru sighs, and it sounds relieved. Tokiya relaxes into Ranmaru, his breathing still coming heavily. “You can rest, Toki.” Ranmaru’s voice is so soft, gently squeezing Tokiya’s hand in his. 

“You can’t be comfortable.” Tokiya mumbles. Ranmaru shakes his head, though Tokiya can’t see it. 

“‘M fine. I can stay like this for a bit.”

“When you wake up, you can feed.” Ren offers gently, leaning down to kiss Tokiya’s forehead. Tokiya makes a quiet noise, and Ren’s eyebrow raises. “ _Or_ you could feed now, baby.”

Tokiya’s nose wrinkles, but his eyes close. “I’ll sleep first.”

Ren gives an almost exasperated chuckle. “Sleep well, Toki.” Ren’s nose brushes against Tokiya’s. “I love you.”

Tokiya gives a tired smile. “I love you, too.”

It takes nearly two weeks for Tokiya to be entirely healed, but on the day that he’s released from his bed, he spends it walking around the house. Both Ren and Ranmaru had an amused look in their eyes when he’d pass by where they were- doing nothing of import. He was merely just walking around, relieved to be back on his feet. 

Finally, later that night, he had settled down on the couch next to Ren. 

Ren had moved to staying awake during the nights, and only occasionally going out during the day. Ranmaru made him two meals, technically dinner and breakfast, though Ren went out to do the shopping in the morning. Ranmaru and Tokiya have been insistent that he don’t go out alone at night. He seemed happy- and they hoped that he really was. They’d both expressed that he didn’t always need to stay up with him, and that he could have his own life… but he promised that he was happy.

Tokiya lays his head on Ren’s shoulder, pulling his legs up on the couch. Ren’s hair tickles his nose, but he doesn’t bother moving it. At first, Ren just wraps his arm around Tokiya and they stay quiet. 

It’s not until a few moments later that Ranmaru notices that Tokiya has stopped walking around the house and goes to find him. When he notices them on the couch, he sits down- nearer to Tokiya than to Ren, and his hand lands on Tokiya’s thigh. 

“This is nice.” Tokiya decides. “All of us. No one injured, or upset, or in danger. Why can’t we have _this_ more often.”

“We will.” Ranmaru assures. “We had it before. We’ll have it again. Just a ‘lil adjustment ‘s all.”

“I’m sure.” Ren smiles. “We’ve moved past it. I think we’ve earned a break to be happy for a bit.”

Tokiya hums. “I’ll do my best to stay happy. But I’m sure the both of you will keep me well in line in that regard.” Tokiya’s smile turns a bit teasing, nudging Ranmaru’s leg with his foot. 

Ranmaru clicks his tongue, but it ends in a chuckle, squeezing Tokiya’s thigh. “Damn straight we will.”


End file.
